Sad Love
by xXLiiLxAnimexFreakXx
Summary: What happens when sasuke cheats on naruto, but naruto is pregnant with his baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Sad Love**

_Summary:Sasuke and Naruto had been going out for 3 years now, what happens when Naruto sees Sasuke in bed with Sakura._

--

Everyday Naruto would come home at 9:30, but today he wanted to surprise Sasuke and come home early, he was in a great mood because he had gone to Tsunade, and she had said he was pregnant. Which brings us to the reason why Naruto was coming home earlier than usual. How, your probably asking? Well, Kyuubi is a women and has women hormones, so because Naruto and Sasuke had been doing stuff, Naruto had gotten sick nearly every morning, and so went to Tsunade to ask her why?

Sasuke had always wanted a baby. He knew that Naruto couldn't give him one, so he told Sakura to have his baby. Ofcourse, when the man of her dreams came up to her and asked if she can have his baby she wouldn't decline. She knew Naruto and Sasuke were happily together and married, so she had asked why, Sasuke had said he wanted a baby for himself and Naruto and so explained to Sakura just that.

Naruto opend the front door, took off his Jounin jacket, and hanged it. He started walking up the stairs, when he was at his bedroom door, he could here what seemed like Sakura's voice telling what seemed like Sasuke to "Go harder". Naruto swinged open the door and was horified at what he saw. There on their bed was a naked Sasuke humping a naked Sakura. Tears started streaming down his face, and when the two looked up and saw a watery eyed Naruto standing in the doorway, they were very very surprised.

Sasuke got off Sakura and started walking to blonde apoligising and begging Naruto to let him explain. Naruto just ran off to the Hokage mountain and sat there, sobbing his heart out, the image of Sasuke and Sakura stuck in his mind.

He heard footsteps behind him about 10 minutes later, but didn't even want to look around, cause of how tired he was.

"Listen Naruto, please, please just let me explain, it's not what you think a-at all," Sasuke said, voice hoarse from crying. He went to sit beside Naruto, but Naruto just shuffled away from him mumbling "Go away."

Sasuke just shuffled closer to Naruto and asked him "Do you k-know why I-I even slept with her?"

Naruto shook his head, wanting to hear what Sasuke wanted to say, what he did say though surprised and angerd him.

"Naruto, I wanted a baby, for us and s-she agreed, I know you've wanted to have a baby and and I wanted to make you happy, having a baby with her, so that we could have a baby," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto turned so he was looking right into his eyes now.

"WHY, YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME, GOTTEN MY OPINION, YOU BASTARD, I-I I'm pregnant a-and it's yours," Naruto replied, the last part he whisperd.

Sasuke just looked at him shocked.

"I- where, how??"

"K-kyuubi is a women and can get pregnant, bastard, so just go away,"

"Naruto please, have me, I-I please?" Sasuke begged.

Naruto couldn't stand Sasuke's face, and the Uchiha had begged him to stay, "the reason was reasonable" Naruto thought. And with that he pounced on Sasuke, making them both tumble to the ground. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin and kissed him passionatly.

"I love you Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki."

"I love you too Sasuke Uchiha Uzumaki."

--

_I don't know if I should make a second chapter or not _

_Plz review guys_

_Thx if you do, i'll reply by the way._

_And tell me if you guys want a second chapter_

--

_Shokan:So sasuke, how did you like it?_

_Sasuke:Why did you have to make me cheat on my little Naru-Koi._

_Shokan:"Laughs evilly"_

--

_Bye_

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Sad love Chapter 2

--

**9 monts later**

Naruto was lying on the couch very fustrated, the baby was supposed to be coming out now

"Get out,get out,get out!" He repeated. Note the word "Get out". At that moment Sasuke decided to show up, naruto looked at his husband like he wanted to kill, and Sasuke was getting very scared.

"Suke, how mucj longer," Naruto whined.

"Not that long,koi," Sasuke answerd.

Naruto gasped.

"Naruto, what is it?" When he got no answer he asked again, this time walking over to naruto.

"OH MY GOD, MY WATER JUST BROKE, SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" As naruto said this,he held sasuke's hand in a death grip.

At hearing this sasuke picked naruto up bridal style and ran to Tsunade's office (She has an office next to naruto's). When he salmmed the door open, Tsunade looked up.

"What the hell-" she stopped mid sentance and started giving instructions to sasuke.

"Get me 6 towels, a bowl of hot water, hurry, the baby's coming!"

Sasuke went to get all of the things he was told to get. Tsunade looked at the oanting naruto, and explained to him what was going to happen.

"Right, Naruto, you're not very far off ok? when I tell you to push, you push hard ok?" All poor naruto could do was nod, Sasuke came back with all the supplies, and put 2 towels under the bed naruto was currently lying on.

"Right, sasuke, get behind naruto so that he's sitting between your legs. Sasuke did that and Naruto grabbed his hand, he preyed to kami that it wasn't broken after this labour.

"Right Naruto,PUSH!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto pushed as hard as he could.

**6 hours later**

The sound of a baby crying enveloped the room.

"Just let me go wash him up and I'll bring him back to you ok?" Tsunade asked. Both men nodded and looked at each other lovingly. Tsunade went to wash the little boy and Sasuke was first to speak.

"It's a boy Naruto, it's a boy."

Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke. They leaned closer and joind in a passionate kiss, when the door was slammed open and Tsunade came in with the little one pulling her hair and crying his little heart out. Sasuke and naruto laughed at this scene, before tsunade handed the baby to Naruto. The little boy stopped crying and giggled slightly, holding onto his father tightly, as his big blue eyes shut close.

Tsunade smiled at the two before leaving.

"He looks exactly like you sasuke," naruto whisperd.

"No, his eyes are shiny and big, just like yours," sasuke replied.

"What should we name him?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmmmmm, what about Kyo?"

"Kyo sounds perfect, Kyo Uchiha Uzumaki," Naruto said squeeling excitedly. 'For a man who just gave birth, naruto sure wasn't tired' sasuke thought.

But he was proved wrong when a shoulder dropped on his shoulder. He looked down and his eyes softened at the sight of the baby in naruto's arms, and naruto sleeping peacfuly, like the angel he was.

**At Sakura's house**

Lee and Sakura were married and as much as it killed sakura, she had hoped that the baby she was currently pregnant with now was sasuke's. She did love Lee, but she still had some feeling for Sasuke. But she knew it was impossible for the baby to be Sasuke's or she would be having the baby right now.

Just then, tow firm hands wrapped around from behind and she looked up ans smiles al Lee, who was noe leaning doen to kiss her.

**At Sasuke/Naruto's house**

Sasuke and Naruto decided it was better for them to go home and so sasuke put naruto on the double bed they shared, and the baby in the cot that they had bought. Sasuke gave a kiss to naruto's forehead and whisperd a "Good night." Naruto mumbled a "Goodnight, Suke," back. Sasuke smiled and went over to Kyo to give him a goodnight kiss aswell. He then went to sleep with his beautiful husband.

--

_Shokan:I'm sooooooooooo sorry for keeping you waiting, i had to go up to Bermingham, and then to Coventry, it's been such a busy week._

_Sasuke:Guys, don't review, let that be her punishment._

_Shokan:Don't listen to him plzzzz plzzz review, oh and I don't know if I should make another chapter or not, give me ur opinion._

_Naruto:Yh, give shokan your opinions smiles sweetly_

_I stick my tongue out on Sasuke and mock him._

_Shokan:Bye guys, hehehe_


End file.
